Multi-layered roofing shingles, compared to those having a single-layer may not only be better looking due to their thicker profile but also may be more durable and weatherproof. For many years the roofing industry has attempted to fabricate multi-layer shingles, but the resulting techniques all have drawbacks. For example, if a main sheet of shingle material is first separated into several long strips, adhesive applied to some of the strips, and the strips vertically stacked and laminated or adhered together, it may be necessary to use two self-contained individual laminators or to twist some of the strips upside down. This may be inefficient and undesirable in that it complicates the manufacturing process (e.g., increasing the risk of adhesive sticking to unwanted surfaces).